A Simple Dare
by Gabbeh
Summary: [SasuSaku] [Fluffy Valentines Day oneshot] I dare you, Uchiha Sasuke to kiss Haruno Sakura on the lips before this day ends…or I will call you a chicken forever.


**Author's Note:** So here's my second try at a oneshot. I hope you guys like it. There's a time skip by the way. This story is set after Sasuke returns from Orochimaru and Team 7 is reunited. 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I write a fanfiction?

* * *

**A Simple Dare**

This is dedicated to all the reviewers of my stories. I love ya'll.

It was Tuesday and as usual, Sasuke was the first in the bridge. He looked blankly ahead and his hands were in his pockets.

"Teme!" a voice shouted. A few seconds later, a blonde-haired boy stood beside him. This was unusual because someone always came before the blonde did. "Do you know where Sakura-chan is?" the loud mouth asked.

"No." Sasuke simply replied. Naruto sighed. "You have to know! She's your girlfriend!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired boy. "So?" Sasuke replied, getting irritated. Naruto sweat dropped. "You're pathetic." He said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "So are you." He said. Naruto's eyes widened. "No I'm not!" he retorted. "What day is it tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked, looking at the other stoically. "Uhh…" Naruto murmured, deep in thought.

"Hn."

Silence. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Sakura or Kakashi. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Where is she?_ He thought. "So…uhh…what day is it tomorrow then, teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, obviously annoyed. "It's Valentines Day tomorrow, dobe." He replied. Narut's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I forgot to buy a gift for Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed. "You really are pathetic." Sasuke stated.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "I bet you didn't get a gift for Sakura-chan either." He exclaimed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why would I? I never did. And I'm not planning to start now." He said.

"You're not romantic at all." Naruto commented. "Was I ever?" Sasuke replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Naruto scratched his head. "You have a point." He said.

A few more minutes…and still no sign of them.

"This is boring." Naruto said and sat on the ground, his arms also crossed in front of his chest. "You know you should really give a gift to Sakura-chan." He said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he said.

"Don't you think she would be happy if you did? I mean come on; the only romantic thing you ever do for her is…show that small smile of yours." Naruto replied.

"…"

"Well, unless… you were showing signs of affection…somewhere else…" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke glared at him. "So it's true?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you think, dobe." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't think you would have…" he said. Sasuke sighed. "Besides, you don't have the guts to do that…you're too scared." Naruto said smirking. Sasuke gave him a knowing look. "No I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are! You're just too chicken to do it!" Naruto exclaimed laughing. "How would you know?" Sasuke retorted, getting more annoyed by the second. "Hmm…" Naruto murmured and rested his pointer finger on his chin. Soon, his eyes brightened but Sasuke didn't like that wicked smile on his face one bit.

"I dare you, Uchiha Sasuke to kiss Haruno Sakura on the lips before this day ends…or I will call you a chicken forever."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What kind of dare is that?!" he demanded. Naruto grinned at this. "What? You're too chicken to take it, aren't you?" he said, mocking him. "How about this, if you lose, you pay for the Ramen I eat for one whole week. If you win…I don't eat Ramen for a whole week. Deal?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. Uchiha Sasuke never backs down from a dare. "Fine." He replied.

So starts the ever amusing day of Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

2 hours passed…

It was late. Sakura and Kakashi were no where to be found. _Where is she?_ Sasuke thought again with eyes narrowed. "Why don't you go to her house, teme? It's not unusual for Kakashi-sensei to be this late…but Sakura-chan's a different story." Naruto suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and started walking away. "Oh and I suggest you do it already!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned his head and glared at him. "I'm still thinking of a plan, dobe." He said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just do it. Lean down and smooch. No big deal…" he said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling you're an expert at this?" he said. Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"That's what you get from having Jiraya and Kakashi as your sensei." He replied. "Did they give you any…suggestions?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows still raised. "Hmm. When you're about to kiss someone…imagine that she's naked!" he shouted.

Sasuke walked away.

"Closet pervert."

* * *

He finally arrived at Sakura's house. His eyes narrowed, seeing her being surrounded by boys attempting to give her flowers. _Annoying bastards…_ he thought. And as if his day couldn't get any worse…

"Sasuke-kun!" a hoard of fan girls started approaching him. Soon, Sakura realized he was there. She walked over to him, shoving off some boys in the process. "Hey Sasuke." She said, among all the other girls screaming his name.

His eyes narrowed as he saw her disheveled self. He looked around.

RIGHT. BACK. LEFT. FRONT

No escape.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He thought of 'trying' to do his dare…just to keep their fans away. Too bad for him… Naruto's ideas kept popping in his head.

_Imagine she's naked!_

Shit.

His eyes twitched. How hard could it be? "Sakura…" he said as he leaned down and _tried_ to get the dare over with. Unfortunately for him, Sakura coughed and covered her mouth in the process. Too bad…

Sasuke sighed in frustration. The yells of their fans didn't ease him one bit. Sakura turned to him. "What were you saying, Sasuke?" she asked. Just then…

Poof.

Kakashi appeared. "Both of you are late for training." He said. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks. _He came at the right time for once. _He thought. Soon, their sensei left. Sasuke gave Sakura a knowing look.

Their fans groaned when they realized that the both of them transported as well.

**Kiss Sakura Plan A: Failed**

* * *

Soon, both of them arrived at the training grounds. Kakashi was already there with Naruto. "So what are we having for today?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. "We have a mission. Meet me by 9:00 at the gates of Konoha." He said.

"What? How long?!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's just a simple mission. We just have to bring a scroll from the Land of Tea. If ever we meet difficulties, the latest we'll arrive is midnight." Kakashi explained.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Hey isn't that were Idate is?" he asked. Kakashi nodded. Sakura smiled while Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching.

_Annoying._

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke asked as he landed on the ground from jumping on a branch of a tree. "Naruto forgot to bring water…and I'm thirsty." Kakashi simply replied, walking closer to the lake. Sasuke glared at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. "What?! I was eating Ramen! And-" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "He was rushing me! And as always, he came late! The hypocrite!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi shook his head in a disapproving manner. "You shouldn't blame others for your mistakes." He said. Naruto glared at him. Sakura sighed, looking from Naruto to Kakashi. "Fine. I'll just scan the area while you guys…talk." She said and jumped to a nearby tree.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back stoically. "I'll help." He stated as he jumped after her. Kakashi and Naruto looked at where Sasuke used to be. "What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked with a tone that showed that he knew something.

Naruto looked at him with an innocent face. "What do you mean?" he pretended to ask. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke rarely helps her. Besides, he should have gone the other way. Sakura doesn't need help scanning the area."

Naruto shuddered. "He is her boyfriend after all. He might just be possessive." He said. Kakashi looked at him skeptically. "What are you hiding?" he said darkly. Naruto pretended to look surprised. "Nothing!" he exclaimed.

He was never good at acting…

"Tell me or I'll make you clean crap as a mission." Kakashi threatened. Naruto took a few steps back and pointed a finger at him. "You can't do that!!" he exclaimed. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind. You do call her ba-chan often after all." He said. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. "Not fair!" he shouted. "So what's wrong with Sasuke then?" Kakashi asked again.

Naruto sighed. "Fine I'll tell you…I dared him to kiss Sakura before tomorrow." He said. Kakashi smirked.

"Then why don't we give them a little push?"

* * *

Sakura saw Sasuke jumping from tree to tree beside her from the corner of her eye. "What are you doing?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow. "What does it look like?" he stated. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to scan the other side of the area? That way we could finish faster." She said. Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi and Naruto won't mind." He said. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You're acting…weird." She said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he said. "Well, usually you would just want to get the mission over with right?" Sakura said. He averted his eyes from her and looked ahead. "Its Valentines Day tomorrow…" he said.

Sakura sighed. "Oh…right." She said.

Sasuke rarely did anything special on February 14th. Even if the mission took the whole day, it wouldn't matter to him. Ever since they were a 'couple', they only went out for dinner and that was it…could this be any better?

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura said. "Hn." He replied. She took this as a cue to begin whatever she wanted to say. "What do you want to do for Valentines?" she asked. Sasuke stopped jumping.

She followed suit and turned to him. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Now…_

He turned to her and started to lean forward. Sakura's eyes widened. "S-sasuke…what are yo-"

"Sakura-chan, teme! It's time to go!" Naruto shouted from afar. Sasuke stopped whatever he was…doing. He unconsciously clenched his fists. _Stupid dobe…_ he thought, annoyed. "Hn. Let's go." He said to Sakura monotonously and began jumping the other way.

Sakura stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded.

_What was that all about?_

**Kiss Sakura Plan B: Failed**_  
_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kakashi punched Naruto on the head. "What was that for?!" the blonde shouted. "I told you only to shout at my signal." Kakashi replied. "What's so important about 'your signal'?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because…" Kakashi started, sounding like a professional, "You were supposed to interrupt them when they actually kissed already!" he said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "That way they would break apart and Sakura would stare at Sasuke wide-eyed. He would turn away and then she would kiss him…and it would turn passionat-"

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei! You poisoned my mind enough already." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Kakashi looked at him, plastering a hurt look on his face. "Did I?" he asked, sounding innocent.

"Did you what?" Sasuke asked, walking towards them. Sakura was close behind him. "Nothing!" both Naruto and Kakashi shouted. Sakura and Sasuke looked at them skeptically.

"Ehemm." Kakashi coughed and straightened up. "Okay, let's go." He said.

"Hn. About time."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined. Sakura sighed. "You're always hungry Naruto." Sakura said. "Hehe…" the said boy chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Teme." He retorted. Kakashi sighed. "I'll go to the restaurant first then." He said, walking closer to the small hut. Sakura giggled. "I'm right behind you sensei!" she said enthusiastically.

Naruto looked at their retreating backs. And it seemed that Sasuke was already walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. "Wait! I'm going too! I want Ramen!" he shouted, running towards them.

Unknown to the blonde, someone saw him from afar. The figure smirked.

_Long time no see…_

* * *

"Really, Naruto. How are you going to play for all the food you ate?" Sakura said. She looked at all the empty bowls and sweat dropped. _I guess he has a fast metabolism then_… she thought.

"Huh? I thought this was Kakashi-sensei's treat." Naruto said, slurping. That said man looked up from his book. "Who told you that?" he said with eyes narrowed. Naruto glared back at him. "Or else…I'll burn your book." He said, threateningly.

Kakashi tensed. "You wouldn't." he said. Naruto smirked. "I would." He said confidently. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "It's not like you can get it from sensei, dobe." He said. Naruto grinned. "I don't have to get it from him…he let me borrow it." He said, proudly.

Sakura choked on her soup. "What?!" she exclaimed. Naruto looked at her with an innocent face. "Why? What's wrong with that?" he asked. Sakura sighed. Naruto was old enough after all…

She took a side-glance at Sasuke. _Well he knows a lot more about one thing than Sasuke does…that's for sure. _She thought, suppressing a giggle. Just then, a mysterious cloaked figure walked inside the restaurant.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _I know that chakra…_ He thought. The figure stopped beside their table. He turned to Sakura. "How are you doing pretty gi-"

"Shut up, Idate." Naruto said and began slurping his Ramen again. Sasuke eyes narrowed at the figure. _Idate, huh? _They heard the cloaked man sigh. "Stop interrupting me, Naruto." He said, taking off his hood.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan!" Idate exclaimed, attempting to sit beside her. Naruto sighed. _This guy's dead._ He thought. Just then, a kunai was thrown to the seat where Idate was supposed to sit.

Everyone turned to Sasuke whose eyes were narrowed. "Sakura, you're switching places with me." He said, darkly. Sakura blushed. "S-sasuke, it's okay. I-"

"Just do it." Sasuke replied, still glaring at Idate. Sakura sighed. "Okay then…" she said. Soon, Idate took the kunai out of the seat and sat down beside Sasuke. "What's up with him?" he asked, looking at Naruto.

Sasuke pretended not to hear him and continued eating. "He's…Sakura's boyfriend." Naruto replied. Idate smirked, looking at the two. "Oh, I see…" he said. "And a protective one at that." He added.

Sakura saw Sasuke grip his chopsticks tighter. Any added force would already result to it being broken. "Idate, just order food okay?" Sakura said. The said boy sighed.

"If you say so…Sakura-_chan_."

* * *

_Damnit._

Sasuke looked at Sakura talking with Idate. They were walking ahead of him. Kakashi was following far behind, still engrossed with his book. Naruto, on the other hand was walking beside him.

"So what are you going to do, teme? Time's running out." Naruto said. "I know that, dobe." Sasuke replied.

Silence.

"Why does it look like you and Sakura know Idate well?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed. "Well, when you were gone with the snake bastard-" he started. Sasuke tensed at the said statement but relaxed a few seconds later.

"-we had a few more missions concerning the Country of Tea…so naturally, we met up with Idate quite often." He said. "Hn." Sasuke replied, still observing the two. "He used to flirt with her, you know." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped walking and burned holes on the guy's back. "Chill man. She didn't play along anyway…she just walked ahead or stuck closer to me, that's all." Naruto replied. "Hn." Sasuke replied and started walking again…but there a question he couldn't get off his mind.

"Dobe…did Sakura date anyone when I…left?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked down. "No…she didn't." he replied. Somehow, the made Sasuke feel better. Naruto turned to him. "Teme, you should really show more affection for her, you know." He said.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "Sakura knows I'm not one for feelings…she accepted the fact a long time ago." He said. Naruto sighed.

"But teme, she stuck with you…all this time when she could have went and been happier with someone who shows his love a lot more than you do. You're lucky to have her, you know. Many guys would do anything to have her. Why can't you just show her what you really feel? I'm sure she would like that…" he said.

That left Sasuke deep in thought. "Well think about it okay?" Naruto said and started to walk ahead of him.

* * *

"That was it?" Naruto whined as they left Jirochu's house. "It's a simple mission after all. Now, we just have to make sure the scroll gets delivered to Konoha safely." Kakashi said. Sakura looked around.

"Why don't we walk around for a while? It's early anyway." She said. Naruto nodded. "Okay! There might be a Ramen stand around here…" he said, grinning.

"Why don't you guys stay for Valentines?" Idate asked. All of them turned to him. "There's a small festival tomorrow." He said. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, Hinata-chan's waiting for me in Konoha." He said.

"Same with Shizune. And I have to report back to the Hokage." Kakashi said, still not looking up from his book. "What about you, Sakura-chan?" Idate asked. "Well…I, you see-"

"I don't think you and Sasuke have any plans anyway right?" Idate said.

Sakura looked down and blushed, remembering what happened when she asked what she and Sasuke would do earlier.

"Uhh well…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and glared at Idate. "We have plans." He said monotonously. Sakura blushed a darker shade of red. "W-we do?" she asked. "Hn." He simply replied.

"Well if you ever change your mind-"

"We won't." Sasuke said confidently to Idate. This made Naruto smirk.

_Hell yeah!_

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. _He's definitely been acting strange lately…_ she thought. She tensed when she saw other men giving her suggestive glances and bit her lip when she saw a guy coming closer.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder as the person brought her closer to him. She looked up. "S-sasuke?" she said, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Hn." He replied as he continued looking ahead.

She smiled, following his gaze. She giggled when she saw him suppress a yawn. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Want to train somewhere?" she asked. She figured he'd be bored just walking around.

"Hn. Fine." He replied. They found a clearing not far from the market and decided to train there.

Unknown to them, two figures watched their training as they carefully masked their chakra.

* * *

"T-that was a g-good spar." Sakura said panting as she sat on the ground. "Hn." Sasuke replied, sitting on the ground beside her. Their wounds were almost equal in magnitude and chakra was depleting.

Sakura moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, a habit. After every spar they had, she would heal the both of them. Green chakra started appearing until…

Sasuke held her wrist which preventing her from healing him any further. She looked at him with questioning eyes. Naruto smirked from the bushes. _Now's your chance teme!_ He screamed in his mind.

Then, Sasuke pinned her to the ground. He leaned down and a few more centimeters from conact…

"Go get a room." A voice said. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at whoever prevented him from doing his 'mission.' It turned out to be one of the people he hated most…Idate.

"No! It's not what you think!" Sakura exclaimed, covering it up. She was confused herself. A tint of pink was visible on her cheeks. _Was Sasuke trying to – nah, that's impossible._ She thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Idate, obviously irritated. "Why? Is it wrong for me to walk around my own hometown?" Idate asked. Kakashi hit his head in the bushes. "This guy's a dead man." He whispered.

Naruto nodded. "He's an arrogant-"

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, we know you're there." Sakura said. Both of them tensed and got out of their 'hiding place' slowly. "No it's not what you think Sakura-chan! We were just…uh looking for flowers! Yeah that's it! For Hinata-chan and Shizune-san!" Naruto exclaimed.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. Sakura didn't seem convinced. "Naruto…that bush doesn't have any flowers…" she said. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the bush. Then he averted his eyes back to Sakura and chuckled.

"You're right! Well I'm just going to leave now…" he said and ran. Kakashi, who was beside him poofed, his eyes as usual, still on the orange book. Idate turned to them. "So can you go to the festiva-"

"We won't and that's final." Sasuke said darkly. It seems he still had a dark aura surrounding him. Idate sweat dropped. "Okay. See you guys…soon." He said and walked away. Sasuke snorted. "As if we want to." He murmured.

Sakura sighed. "You shouldn't have been too harsh on him, Sasuke." She said. "Hn. He asked for it." He replied. "I guess we should go now…" Sakura said. "Hn." He replied and followed her out of the clearing.

**Kiss Sakura Plan C: Failed**

* * *

"Aren't we leaving yet?" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I guess we can go alrea- cool!" Sakura exclaimed and went to a stand selling what seemed to be like pictures. Naruto took this opportunity to question Sasuke. "So did you do it yet, teme?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "What does it look like, dobe?" he said. Naruto sweat dropped. "I guess not then." He replied. "So when do you plan on kissing her?" he asked. "I'm still planning it." Sasuke said monotonously.

He eyed Sakura. She was currently watching someone taking a picture of a couple. It seemed they were taking pictures and selling them in the stand. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura frown. It was gone in a blink of an eye though.

"It's almost dusk, teme. How long do you have to take?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You'll see." The blonde sighed. "Suit yourself. Don't forget, you have to pay for all the Ramen I eat this week if you lose." He said smirking.

He could already taste the yummy Ramen. _Heaven…_ he thought happily. "Hn. I won't lose." Sasuke said confidently.

They didn't know that someone heard their conversation.

_So it was a bet, huh?_

* * *

Soon, Sakura emerged from the store, smiling. "Didn't you buy anything, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. "Nah…I didn't find anything I…liked." She said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go." He said to Sakura. He held her arm and guided her to the stall. "One picture, two copies." He said to the old man who gave him a piece of paper with a number 3 on it. Sakura's eyes widened. "But Sasuke-"

"Let's just take the picture okay?" he said. A tint of pink was visible on her cheeks. "S-sure." She replied.

"Couple Number 3!"

Sakura turned a darker shade of red when she heard the photographer say the word 'couple.' Sure, she's been Sasuke's girlfriend for quite some time now…but…

She walked beside Sasuke to the designated area.

He never was this…nice. Even if it was just a bet, she didn't mind. _I don't even think he would be able to do it before this day ends…_ She thought, smiling. She was wrong.

"Okay. You can do whatever pose you want." The photographer said. Sakura was perfectly fine with Sasuke just standing beside her, smirking in front of the camera. But…she realized later on…she would get something far better.

"3…"

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's waist and made her face him…

"2…"

Instinctively, her hands reached for his shoulders…

"1…"

Her eyes widened as he leaned down…

CLICK.

* * *

"Here you go." The old man said. Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, getting two copies of the picture while Sasuke handed him a wad of cash. The old man's eyes widened at Sasuke's retreating back. "Sir! Your change!" he shouted.

Both of them stopped walking. Sasuke turned to him. "Keep the change." He said smirking. "I…owe you." He added. The man simply smiled and thanked him.

Naruto grinned, his hands at the back of his head. "Uhh…congratulations!" he said. Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised while Sakura looked down, blushing. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Hmm…I can let you borrow my book if you want. To get some…tips." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed, turning a darker shade of red. Sasuke smirked. "What are you smirking for, teme?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke doubtfully.

"Hn." The said boy simply replied. _I bet he doesn't need tips_… Naruto thought, smirking. He remembered what had happened earlier…

_CLICK._

_5 seconds…_

_20 seconds…_

_30 seconds…_

"_Excuse me, we can reserve a hotel room for two if you want." The photographer said. _

_They broke apart._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes while his face remained stoic. He couldn't deny that there was a tint of pink on his cheeks though. "Hn." He replied and walked back to the stall where their pictures were being developed._

_He glared at the couple next in line who stared at them and smirked when he saw the girls' and guys' jealous faces. Sakura followed him and she smiled, seeing their photo…_

_A kiss…_

_Sasuke won the bet._

* * *

They finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Sakura started to walk to the Hogake's office. It was her turn to report the outcome of the mission, after all.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" She said, looking at the boy walking beside her. "What does it look like?" he said. She smiled. "I can report to the Tsunade-sensei by myself. Besides, you need some rest." She said.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So do you." He replied. She nodded. "I'll just report back and go home. You don't need to come. I'm perfectly fine by myself." She said, urging him to go home and rest. Wrong timing…

Yawn.

Sasuke smirked. "Really?" he said. She glared at him. "Of course I can!" she exclaimed. Soon, they entered the Hokage tower. "Hn. I'll wait for you here." Sasuke said. She sighed. But, she couldn't deny that she was happy he decided to walk with her.

"Fine."

* * *

"You know…you didn't have to walk me home." Sakura said. "Well…this is the same way to my house." Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura sweat dropped. _Right…_

Silence. "Why didn't you just tell me it was for a dare?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" he asked, monotonously. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on. I heard you and Naruto talking earlier." She said.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "I just…never thought about it." He replied. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked, confused. "Nevermind." He replied, dropping the subject.

Sakura stopped walking and he followed suit. He wasn't able to look at her eyes because her pink hair covered them. She then touched his arm and looked up to him.

"Sasuke…you know you can trust me with anything right? When we face…challenges, even if it's as easy as this…" she started, chuckling. He smirked. "It's better if we do it together. Alright?" she continued, smiling at him. "Hn." He simply replied. She took it as a yes.

"But you know…" he started. She looked at him questioningly. "…It wasn't easy." He said, smirking. She giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I know."

* * *

"Hey guys, do you know where my lovely Sakura-chan is?!" Lee asked, holding a rose and a large green-covered package. "Yeah…now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen Sasuke as well." Ino said.

"Last time I heard, they were together…somewhere." Tenten replied.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm such a nice friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good? Bad? Sequel? I just couldn't get this idea off my head. I know its cliché and everything but I hope you guys still liked it. Oh and please review xD

And for those reading my other story, Love or Chaos?, the 16th chapter is up ;)

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
